The One about the Bipolar Socks
by strange organized chaos
Summary: It takes two to matrimone right. It doesn't take Ginny Weasley Firewhiskey to become utterly drunk, lose her dignity and give a piece of her mind to a couple of people. Terry Boot doesn't mind though. [Slight HG]


Ginny Weasley lifted her striped rainbow sock and grinned.

Then of course she decided that it needed an alibi. It couldn't just escape from Azkaban without an alibi -It just wasn't done. Chuckling slightly at her ability to save said striped rainbow sock from Azkaban, she placed it in her right hand.

Moving it to face her, she whispered, "I have my hand up your butt...I hope you don't mind. It's the right one." Her dead serious face then turned into a rather hysterical one. "GET IT? The RIGHT one. ri-GHT **woooonnnnnneeeee**. HA Ha ha ha ha ha ha...HA HA H- stop laughing this is a serious matter."

"Umm...Ginny?" a voice said from the door to Ginny's dorm. Hermione stood and watched her red headed friend laugh hysterically with a sock and was beginning to worry. She hadn't come down to dinner or lunch for that matter and now...she was _laughing_ with a **sock**. Hermione entered the messy room and avoided the myriad number of empty boxes on the floor till she reached her friend.

Placing a hand gingerly on her shoulder she spoke a little louder, "Ginny. Are you ok? You haven't eat-"

The red head turned around and started in her hysterical laughter once again. Hermione paled.

Between breathes she could decipher Ginny muttering something along the lines of "Forge and Gred's potion testing intoxication" either that or she was having some really bad heartburn. She really didn't know which one was scarred her more...considering Ginny hadn't eaten anything all day since breakfast.

"Ginny, I think..." Hermione began before said girl dropped backwards into her, then pushing off her and giving her a stern look. With both hands placed on her hips in a very Mrs. Weasley fashion, Ginny began her delusional lecture.

"You shouldn't be doing that so much Romione," she said, and then turned to her sock and started squeaking in a ridiculously high voice.

"Romione?" The usually articulate girl responded, glued to her position on the ever messy floor.

Ginny paused her ridiculousness long enough to roll her eyes, as if it were common knowledge. "Well of course. Ron mixed with Hermione obcu-obvioa-ober-...WELL IT EQUALS ROMIONE!...And you're going to marry_ Ronniekins_ anyway. Might as well get used to using his name...Oh wait...perhaps I should tell him. It takes two to matrimone right?"

Snickering slightly, she skipped past the girl towards the door, singing in a high voice the whole way. She bounded down the stairs, missing some once or twice and falling. Once she finally got down to the common room she proceeded to shout.

"ROOOOOOOONNNNIIIIIEEEEKKIIINNNS!!!!" She threw her hands up for dramatic effect, gaining many peoples attention, along with a very embarrassed and flustered Ron and an amused Harry.

Ron stalked over towards his sister, trying to reassure every one she was fine, though not really buying it himself. He grabbed both of her hands and shoved them done while Ginny shoot him a dirty look and then proceeded to laugh again.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!?" Ron hissed at his younger sister. She started to wobble and placed a finger on her chin in mock thought.

"Well...let's seeeee. I'm not that tall. And you know that's kind of weird cause you lot are all big and I'm all tinnnyyy and it makes me sma..mak...mad. You know? Oh well of course not, you're one of the tall lot. Rub it in why dontcha?" She slurred on.

"And then of course there was first year and such. That was **truly tragic**. 11 year ol' possessed by a mass murderer. Might as well just send me to Azkaban with Mr. Edwards. Right Mr.Edwards?" she said to her sock then turned towards a pale Ron and continued. "I don't remember ever feeling so alone, which is weird considering I have so many brothers. You know? Well..._OF_ course you don't. You had Otte..Pottey..Potter-ific and Mione Lioney and that was all good and dandy."

She started to laugh again. "And then there was my infatuation with this " she pointed to Harry and almost tripped over herself in the process, " **bloke **and my that was _dis_-a-_pointing_. Let me tell ya. But once again you wouldn't know because as far as I'm concerned you're not infatuated with him. Or _at least_ I think so..."

She looked between the two, then cracked a grin. "_Nahh_...Ronniekins is in holy matrimony with Romione. Silly me... Right Harry?"

Harry was looking at Ginny with a mix of guilt and concern which was a weird combination that Ginny took notice in immediately. She pushed past her brother and started to pinch Harry's cheek with her free hand until he couldn't talk.

"Don't look so gloomy Ott..Pottu..Potter-ific. You...need a good snog. Yes. a good healthy snog you need. Ha ha...Where's Chang?" She slurred to Ron, who proceeded in throwing his bi-polar sister over his shoulder and running to Madam Pomfrey's, Harry on their trail.

"Put me Dooowwwn you...FIEND! Fiendly FIEND! SAVVVEE me Mr. Edwards! Run to Romione!" She flung the sock of her hand and it lay limp on the floor. She pounded on Ron's back recklessly.

"You **killed **him. I went through _all _the trouble of saving him and you go up and kill em'. THAT'S I- Oh _hello_ Terry. You look incredibly snoggable right now I hope you know."

Terry Boot, who was passing aimlessly through the halls, abruptly stopped as he spotted two popular red heads. One in fact, giving him a rather nice view of...things he did not see normally. Harry took notice in his scarlet face as Ginny commented on his 'snoggability' and moved a little closer.

"..th-thanks Gin.." He muttered, still a deep red.

She smiled at him, and then beckoned him all the while Ron walked. Terry Boot obliged immediately. You don't get complimented by Ginny Weasley everyday you know.

Once he was in about the right distance, Ginny pulled him by the tie and planted a kiss on his shocked lips. It ended rather abruptly, with Ginny giving him a saucy wink. Boot was left speechless.

"I was right. See you later Terry, It seems I'm going to the infirmary..." She shrugged and waved while Harry sent rather dark looks to the still gapping boy. Once they were farther away from him, Harry cracked.

"What the bloody hell was that?" He barked at Ginny furiously. Ginny merely stared off into space, a perfect imitation of Luna.

"Ron!" Harry cried in indignation. Usually Ron was the crazy protective one, although he couldn't quite describe this feeling as brotherly protection.

"She's not herself. Leave her alone." he said finally, hoisting Ginny up a little so she wouldn't slip. She laughed again.

"Yeah, leave me alone Otter Potter-ific." She slurred, smiling wickedly at Harry. Then her face became grave and she turned her head so that she was facing Ron's Weasley Red hair. "Hey Ronniekins?" She asked, her voice regaining some of it's normalcy.

Ron stiffened immediately. But responded anyway. "Almost there Gin, not to worry." And in fact, they were almost there. The infirmary was visible now and they could see Madam Pomfrey stocking potions in her shelves.

"I just wanted to know...At your wedding- Could _I_ be your best man. I know Harry's a shoe in. And I'm probably making a complete fool of myself. But...I was your best friend too-right?" She said it in such a soft voice you would never think she had just claimed to save a sock from Azkaban.

Ron gave her to Madam Pomfrey as he signed her in. She merely nodded, took the potion Madam Pomfrey gave her, and watched as Ron came closer to her bed.

"This doesn't ruin my chances does it?" she slurred it this time, due to the awful substance she just drank. Ron smiled sadly.

"No, it doesn't." He reached for her hand and squeezed it reassuringly and a smile played on her face as she drifted off.

"Get some sleep Gin Bug." was all she heard before her world went dark.

---

"Ginny I know you're awake.." a voice said knowingly. In her supposed sleep Ginny grinned, then let one eye open before closing again. _What the hell was Harry doing here?_

"I just saw you open an eye genius." He said again, and she could tell he was struggling not to smile. With that thought she opened both eyes to see a dark haired boy smiling at her. _Why can I not wake up like this everyday_, she thought idly as she watched him pour a glass of water and hand it to her gingerly.

She took it gratefully and made to get up but he put a hand to stop her. "No way, stay put. It'll hurt like hell..." he said. She glared at his hand- because Weasley's are just not restrained- and got up anyway. Instantly she regretted it, but she couldn't stand to fall back down. It was like a thousand arrows and one very sharp quill was lodged in her head.

"Yeah. Thousands of arrows and one very sharp quill lodged in your head?" He said smugly. She shot him a look, but that in fact made him grin wider.

"Shut up..." She muttered quietly, not meeting his eyes. He laughed. She watched him silently as he ran a hand through his hair and suddenly a realization dawned on her. Yesterday. Oh Merlin no.

Her face must have been pretty pale too because Harry noticed her shock immediately.

"Gin, you okay?" He asked quietly. She looked at him with wide honey brown eyes, and scooted back a little.

"What the bloody hell did I do yesterday?" She asked harshly. She didn't wait for an answer. "I remember taking those potions...Damn it you stupid bloody gits."

"You took a potion?" Harry said, rather darker then last time, "From who?"

She rolled her eyes at his attempt to be 'one of her brothers.' It had been happening a lot this year. "I was testing some of Fred and George's stuff. And before you say anything, they** assured** me I wouldn't die. Mum would kill them...trust me. And besides- I needed the money."

"I could lend it to you!" He said outraged.

She scoffed and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't need your money to buy my own brother a present."

Right. Ron. Ron's birthday. He remembered what she had said the other day to Ron, and instantly he was guilt stricken.

**'Could _I_ be your best man. I know Harry's a shoe in. And I'm probably making a complete fool of myself. But...I was your best friend too-right?'**

"You're right. I'm sorry." he said quietly, not looking into to her confused honey eyes. She chuckled softly.

"No need to beat yourself up there Potter. I just wanted to make it special." She had no idea they were talking about two entirely different things.

He forced a smile and looked up. "My money not good enough?" he teased.

"Well I needed some good clean money. Your ego my have spilled on some."

He rose an eyebrow, "So this is why you went to the twins. Considering how humble their money is." He completely ignored the fact the money can not be 'humble'.

She grinned. "Good point." They both laughed this time, and for a while Harry forgot about his guilt.

Ginny was just like that. One of those people who can grab your attention and make you never want it back. She was magnetic. She was fiery. She was stubborn and Humble and Cocky all at the same time. Made you more confused then you'll ever be, but happy that you are. And above all- Ginny Weasley did everything with intensity. She was passionate. Whether it be scoring a goal in quidditch or helping you study for Charms. She wanted to live in the extreme...but knew the difference between daring and stupid.

It was weird, because suddenly he became very Luna-ish when he thought about Ginny. Sadly...people noticed.

"Well...I'm leaving now. If you'd like to join us on planet earth anytime soon just call." She said sarcastically, attempting to get up from her bed.

"Ha Ha so funny Gin." he helped her as she got on her feet.

"Maybe you should rest some more."

"Are you kidding? I'm starving. Anyway, I've got you here to help me right?"

He knew she didn't mean it so seriously. He also knew that she would probably think he was crazy if he said it out loud. But he decided that in this moment, he would never be one of those things that was wrong with Ginny. He would give her everything she gave him and more.

"Absolutely."

* * *

Sock- Actually started this one way before Princess, and I gotta say it's weird how I ended it. Not what I had in mind actually...and I think it killed some of the humour. But I don't mind to much. Mr. Edwards was funny enough for all of us I think (I'm chanelling Fleur I swear).

Disclaimer- Don't own anything...BESIDES MR.EDWARDS! He's my favorite sock.

Liked it? Review. Didn't? Review. Wanna know where to get your own escaped sock that you will have the pleasure of naming? Review.


End file.
